


After All, It's His Fault If He Hasn't Caught On Yet

by wellisntthatshiny



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, one-sided Phil/Steve, one-sided Steve/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/wellisntthatshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's thoughts after Steve leavesto try one more time to start something with Tony. Implied Phil/Steve, implied Steve/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All, It's His Fault If He Hasn't Caught On Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This was expanded from a drabble written to Mayday Parade's 'Champagne is for Celebrating (I'll Have A Martini)' for a Ten Song drabble challenge. Title is taken from said song. Song (with lyrics) can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rCqi2jiRAE  
> I apologize for the Pheels.

He couldn't blame Steve for leaving, for clinging to the relationship he truly wanted. Phil knew he wasn't the first choice, would always be second best, if that. Hell, once you factored in Steve's past it put Phil in at least third place, fourth if the rumors about Steve and Bucky had a hint of truth. He just wished the man would see that Stark was never going to love him back, would never give him anything but one more Californian sunset. Stark wasn't looking for a relationship, he didn't want Steve the way Phil did, the way Steve deserved. Stark was never going to look at Steve with love in his eyes, would never whisk the man away to a fancy dinner with any intention but getting some. 

It had happened every couple of months for nearly two years. The team would all get to the point where they thought Steve had finally gotten over Stark, had finally rid himself of the unhealthy relationship, and then Stark would call Steve out of the blue, send a plane and before they knew it Steve would be on his way to California with eager eyes, every letter of his body language saying 'Maybe this time he'll let me stay.' Every damn time Steve would return to New York with a shattered heart trying to patch up what was left of his dignity. Each and every time Phil was there to make Steve's life just a little bit easier after Stark's latest One Night Extravaganza, giving the man time to piece himself back together before having to save the rest of the world. Stark had backed off once Phil had finally made his move, once Steve had seen the way Phil adored him, loved him the way he deserved. It had lasted longer than usual, almost five months of ups and downs, before Stark had called and Steve had left it all behind.

'It's his fault,' Phil thought glaring at the glass in his hand. His own damn fault if Steve couldn't see how Stark used him. It wasn't Phil's responsibility to look out for a man who was blind to the way he was being treated. He had done his best, had tried to be the hero, to assist Steve in escaping Stark's suffocating grip. Not anymore. He couldn't help a man who didn't want to be saved. 

But goddamn if that didn't hurt worse than any of the bullets he'd taken in his career. He took another sip of the liquor in his glass and hoped that Steve was at least granted one more smile, one more night out of Stark before the disappointment hit. Irrationally, he hoped that Steve would return the next morning, or the morning after, that Steve would be apologetic, would beg for his forgiveness. But Phil was a practical man, and he knew when he had been beat. As The Star Spangled Man With A Plan started playing for the four hundred and ninth time in a row, Phil finished his glass and headed to the bedroom hoping that the memories wouldn't make sleep impossible. After all, he had to file a report in the morning giving SHIELD an Avengers-related reason for why Captain America had flown to California on such short notice. He hadn't used the 'Stark Made Some Modifications to the Uniform' excuse in nearly fourteen months; that should appease the chain of command for at least three days. Hopefully that would give Steve enough time to recover.


End file.
